


Hold Me

by Catticus42



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Teslen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catticus42/pseuds/Catticus42
Summary: “How would you picture it, if I did?” She enquired softly, surprising him as he carried her through the room.“What?” He blinked, unsure he heard her right. Then her hand reached up to touch his cheek lightly, forcing him to look at her as he placed her on his bed.“If I did fall, how would you picture it?” She asked again. His face merely inches from hers.She looked so honest. So sincere. It left him breathless.





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something, i have wanted to write for a little while now. I really love these two, they are such fun to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> Please leave a comment, I love to hear what you think.

“Helen!” He exclaimed surprised as eyes fell upon her dishevelled form, standing at his door. His lips lifting into a smirk, his tone teasing. “What brings you to the Vampire, in the middle of the night?”

“Nikola…I,” she started, then the world went hazy, it was as if everything was spinning. She couldn’t concentrate, her vision flickering in and out.

“Bloody hell,” she breathed as she stumbled. She could feel it flooding her system, surging through her veins. Damn, it shouldn’t have affected her so quickly.

Nikola caught her around the waist as she fell, lifting her up into his arms and carrying her into his apartment, her head resting against his shoulder.

 _He felt so warm_ , she sighed against him, secretly loving the way his arms felt around her soft and tender, despite the strength he possessed.  
“Helen, what the hell happened to you? I know I said one day, you would fall into my arms, but this is not how I pictured it.” His concern lingered within his flippantry.

Helen let out a short laugh that sounded more like a whimper, “It’s a long story, but needless to say, I escaped relatively unharmed.”

“Yes, nothing spells ‘perfectly fine’ more than almost collapsing at my front door at some ungodly hour.” He replied dryly.

“Well I hadn’t exactly planned for that,” she retorted, “However, Himalayan Sidrah venom will do that.” She felt him tense up.

And she was touched by his distress over her wellbeing.

“It’s not toxic to humans,” she reassured him. “Its effects are like those of a tranquiliser, it’s a defence mechanism. It just takes time to wear off,” She replied blearily.

Nikola almost sighed with relief, he didn’t have the equipment or (as much as he hated to admit it) the knowledge in order to produce an anti- venom. Not without Helen’s help, at least. She looked like she was going to fall unconscious at any moment. It was only sheer will power that was keeping her awake, it seemed.

She turned her head slightly and he noticed the small puncture on her neck from where it looked like she had been spiked with a dart tip.

A growl rumbled in his throat at the thought, but he quietened it. She was here, now and that was all that mattered.

“So you came to me.” He enquired, his eyes glinting as he navigated around the furniture.

“Yes,” she bit her lip. She knew it was dangerous seeing him, but she couldn’t help herself. She should have gone to one of her safe houses and waited till the venom flushed out of her system. But she missed him.

“Why Helen, I’m flattered.” He purred “Brown hair suits you by the way.” He gestured to her brown curls that splayed around her shoulders and she smiled at him. Yet despite the fogginess of her mind, she found herself wandering back to what Nikola had said earlier and the words came out before she could stop them.

“How would you picture it, if I did?” She enquired softly, surprising him as he carried her through the room.

“What?” He blinked, unsure he heard her right. Then her hand reached up to touch his cheek lightly, forcing him to look at her as he placed her on his bed.

“If I did fall, how would you picture it?” She asked again. His face merely inches from hers.

She looked so honest. So sincere. It left him breathless.

The desire to kiss her right then was almost unbearable as he stared into her eyes, his gaze flicking to her lips for the barest of moments.  
But despite, how much he wanted to close the distance and press his lips to her own…..

He couldn’t. It wasn’t fair to her or to him, she was not thinking clearly and he would never take advantage of her.

 _Besides she would have never asked that question under normal circumstances, I would be a fool to think otherwise_. He thought sadly.

“It doesn’t matter, darling. It won’t change anything, even if I do.” His hand fell on top of hers and he pulled it away gently.

She couldn’t help but notice the hurt in his expression, where there was passion just moments before. His fingers traced the outline of hers, not daring to look at her as he made to walk away. Her heart ached as his hand left hers.

Despite his bravado, he didn’t think she could possibly fall into his arms.

 _Yet he kept waiting for me…all this time, waiting for someone who didn’t love him_. She thought bitterly.

But she did. A part of her always had.

She watched him stride away, each step, breaking another piece of her soul. She didn’t want him to go, she wanted his arms around her. She wanted him to stay with her, to hold her close when her mind slipped into the fog. She wanted him.

“Nikola.”

His heart wrenched as she called his name, like gentle plea and he stopped barely a foot away from the bed.

“Stay with me, please.” She whispered finally, and he couldn’t find the strength to deny her.

“As you wish.” He replied, smiling at her, while his heart was tearing itself apart.

He padded closer and removed his shoes, laying down on the opposite side of the bed, not daring to allow himself to touch her.

Despite how much he wanted to.

_He knew, if he held her, he wouldn’t be able to let go._

_Plus she would most likely shoot him once she woke up_.

Yet, obviously Helen had other ideas.

She turned onto her side to face him there was only a five inch gap between them, and grabbed his hand.

“Helen.” his voice broken and soft as he shied away from her. “As much as I love the attention, you’re not thinking clearly and….” she placed a finger on his lips.

“While I appreciate your valiant attempt at keeping your distance Nikola,” she smiled, her eyes earnest, “I would rather you just held me.”

_How could he say no?_

He swallowed thickly as he timidly wound his arms around her slender waist. Holding her against his chest.

His heart beat faster as she stroked his arm, tracing along its length. Until she came to his hand interlacing her fingers with his. As if making sure he wasn’t going anywhere. He smirked at that. _Like anyone could get him to leave_.

“Helen.”

  
“Yes.” she mumbled, sleepily content.

“I pictured it like this,” Nikola whispered against her hair causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Helen,s heart raced and a smile graced her lips as sleep finally claimed her.


End file.
